Hasta la eternidad
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Mi vida se acaba cuando se acabe la tuya, el día que mueras, moriremos los dos, pero aún después de la muerte seguiremos juntos por siempre. AU One-Shot. Yaoi Madazetsu


**Hasta la eternidad**

Sentado aquí junto a ti, todos esos antiguos recuerdos se me viene a la mente, te pregunto si recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, tú me sonríes y me contestas que jamás lo olvidarías, por supuesto que no, yo tampoco lo voy a olvidar, tampoco el cómo nos enamoramos:

Era una tarde muy lluviosa, recuerdo bien, yo iba corriendo hacia mi casa, cuando de pronto vi a un chico no mayor que yo, incluso parecía años menor, ese era tú, estabas bajo un árbol abrigándote con tus propios brazos, enseguida sentí algo fuerte dentro de mí, una necesidad increíble de protegerte, me acerqué a ti y te ofrecí mi ayuda, aunque al principio estabas algo confundido y temeroso, aceptaste mientras aún temblabas, te abracé fuertemente y ambos llegamos a mi casa, te invité a pasar y al parecer todo tu miedo se había esfumado, pues casi enseguida dijiste que sí, una vez dentro comenzamos una pequeña conversación, yo solo quería conocerte más, tu atrayente piel de dos colores era algo que había llamado la atención, obviamente, pero en un buen sentido, me encantaba y ni siquiera sabía porque, tus ojos amarillos y brillantes, tu cabello verde tan lindo y suave como hasta ahora, siempre fue corto, en cambio el mío siempre fue largo y color negro, por fuera éramos y seguimos siendo tan distintos, pero ambos nos dimos cuenta pronto que por dentro éramos realmente parecidos, como almas gemelas. Después de esa noche, que por cierto pasaste en mi casa ya que la lluvia no cesó en toda la noche, te pedí que me acompañaras por un café, recuerdo perfectamente tu sonrisa, me sonreíste pícaramente y me preguntaste si acaso era una cita, creo que esa fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que me sonrojé, tu reíste y me quedé hipnotizado escuchando tu dulce risa, enseguida me dijiste que no me preocupara y aceptaste, ahí empezó todo. Comencé a frecuentarte en todos los lugares a los que ibas, tu creías que eran coincidencias, pero yo sabía bien que no era cierto, porque yo me había enamorado de ti a primera vista. Poco a poco te fuiste enamorando de mí, y tiempo después tuvimos nuestro primer beso juntos, fue una experiencia maravillosa, jamás me había puesto tan feliz por un simple beso y al parecer tu también eras muy feliz, porque tenías esa encantadora sonrisa en tu bello rostro. Ese mismo día te pedí que fueras mi novio, tú me dijiste que sí y te lanzaste a besarme, yo no sabría describir esa hermosa sensación. Y tiempo después fue cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, a pesar de que tú jamás lo habías hecho te mostraste tan valiente, sentía como me enamoraba más de ti, fue un momento mágico para ambos, lo sé, lo más maravilloso que había sentido, todo el amor que sentía por ti fue creciendo con él tiempo y hasta ahora no ha disminuido, al contrario, creo que sigue creciendo.

Tu escuchas mi relato con una sonrisa y tus ojos cerrados, te contemplo un rato mientras sostengo fuertemente tu mano y tú la mía, no queremos separarnos, quiero besarte y no me hago esperar mucho, te beso dulcemente como siempre lo he hecho y siento como me correspondes con el mismo amor. Quiero llorar pero no lo haré frente a ti, lo último que necesitas es verme llorar, veo la máquina que llegué a odiar, pues es quien me avisará cuando ya no estés conmigo, quien me dirá que tu corazón que es solo mío se habrá detenido. No he sido feliz desde que te detectaron esa enfermedad desconocida para la cual no hay cura, desde ese día tú has estado en este maldito hospital y yo no me he separado de ti, pero sé que sufres más que yo, con esos dolores fuertes en tu cabeza, sin poder ir a casa, sin mencionar que tu también estas enterado de que me dejarás solo y tu quieres estar conmigo, como yo contigo. Continuo mi historia y veo como abres los ojos un poco para mirarme y sonreírme, esa sonrisa me reconforta, de pronto de tus labios escucho unas apenas audibles palabras ''Te amo'' me dices, te respondo que yo también, que te amo más que a mi vida, que si mueres, yo me iré contigo, sonriendo me dices que no sea tonto, que siga con mi vida, pero yo no quiero seguir con mi vida, TÚ eres mi vida ¿Cómo seguir viviendo si mi propia vida muere? Es imposible, pero no te mortifico con eso, te sostengo fuertemente la mano y se ve en tus bellos ojos que tienes sueño, te acaricio el pelo y te digo que duermas, necesitas descansar, asientes un poco y cierras los ojos, no sin antes dedicarme otro ''Te amo''. A la mañana siguiente despielrtas y me preguntas si dormí, yo contesto que si, aunque la verdad es que no dormí apreciando cada parte de ti que extrañaré si te vas de mi lado, me sonríes y ya no dices más, de pronto me dices que me acerque, yo lo hago y tú tomas mi mano, estoy un poco confundido pero no pregunto nada, cuando estamos muy cerca me susurras al oído ''Te amo'' y enseguida siento como tu mano deja de hacer presión en la mía, tus ojos se cierran poco a poco mientras mantienes esa hermosa sonrisa en tu cara, veo la maldita máquina y deja de hacer su característico ruido para hacer uno plano y continuo, antes de que pase otra cosa, te respondo que yo también te amo, te tomo fuertemente la mano pero esta ya está más fría, sin mi consentimiento, lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y se esparcen por mis mejillas, cayendo finalmente en tu mano que aún sostengo, siento que la puerta se abre, es una enfermera pero no me importa mucho, escucho como llama a un doctor, al llegar los doctores intentan reanimarte y en el intento me alejan de ti, pero no logran nada, tu cuerpo ya no tiene vida, yo me vuelvo a acercar a ti y te abrazo, beso por última vez tus labios fríos, acaricio tu cabello mientras sonrío aún con lágrimas, mi sonrisa se debe a que por lo menos antes de morir ambos pudimos decir ''te amo'', además, tengo la esperanza de que nos encontraremos más adelante y continuaremos nuestro amor, porque aunque en la iglesia el día que nos casamos, ambos prometimos estar juntos ''Hasta que la muerte nos separe'' yo no cumpliré esa promesa, porque te buscaré en donde sea y aunque seamos polvo cósmico estaremos juntos no hasta la muerte, sino toda la eternidad.

**Fin**

Snif… lloré mientras lo escribía y volvía a leer TT_TT

En fin, espero que les guste, perdón por no haber subido capítulos de mis otros fics pero estuve ocupada, ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo hacerlo pronto n.n

Sayoo


End file.
